Purebloods x Level Es
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Hello everyone it's me Hello Kitty, this does have light shoujoai in it so if you're homophobic please don't read this, but otherwise enjoy. & if you have any ideas about fanfics please message me 3


**thank you for deciding to read this *hugs you***

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN CHIYOKI, DANTE, AND KIYOSHI**

 **Name** : Chiyoki Hio/ **Nickname** : Chiyo-Hime

 **Age** : 17/ **Birthday** : December-18

 **Family** : Shizuka Hio(older sister), Maria Kurenai(cousin)

 **Hair** : mid back in length, Straight, Raven Black in color

 **Eyes** : Catlike shape, Dark Ashen Purple in color

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **Species** : Pureblood Vampire

 **Unique Traits** : a small Mark Of A Tame Vampire on her right wrist. insecure about herself, very loving and kind. a little serious

 **Name** : Dante Nishiki/ **Nickname** : Dante-Chan

 **Age** : 15 (at the time)/ **Birthday** : January-19

 **Family** : adopted parents, uncle, aunt, Kiyoshi Wakaba(cousin), Sayori Wakaba(cousin)

 **Hair** : hip length, Wavy, Dark Red-Pink

 **Eyes** : Roundish shape, Light Gray in color

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **Species** : Human/ Level E

 **Unique Traits** : a pureblood vampire's lover, great love for her cousin who are the only ones who don't judge her based on who she fell in love with - in fact they support her in her choice in lovers, unlike her aunt and uncle (their parents) and her adopted family. very loving, loyal, and open about her feelings, very silly and dingy.

 **Prologue...**

"Onee-Chan, do you have to kill that poor vampire hunter couple and their twins?" asked Chiyoki Hio, blocking the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill the twins, one will become a Level E, and the other betrayed his family so he will be my servant, and anyway why the hell are you siding with the hunters, your supposed to be siding with your own species not the people that kill you." replied Shizuka eyeing her sister warily.

"I don't want you to put anyone through the pain of becoming a Level E, you and I both know what it's like to be in love with a human to the point of turning them into one of those monsters..."

flashback ( about one year ago)

"Dante-Chan... I'm going to reveal a very dark secret of mine and my sister's." Chiyoki said to a very beautiful young woman, holding her in her arms.

"Go ahead and tell me Chiyo-Hime." Dante replied kissing Chiyoki's lips.

"Okay... I'm a vampire... not just any vampire, I'm a pureblood, basically the royalty of the vampire world..."Chiyoki said starting to cry.

"So what, it matters not, just like it dosen't matter that we're both female, Chiyoki I don't care if you're a vampire, just like I don't care that you're a girl... I know I've never said this out loud... but I love you no matter what, I love you Chiyo-Hime." Dante replied wrapping her arms tighter around Chiyoki's neck.

"Y-y-you what now, please repeat what you said I think I heard you wrong." Chiyoki said disbelievingly, blushing lightly.

"I love you Chiyo-Hime, no matter what, I don't care if you're a monster or royalty, I don't care, I love you and I won't apologize because of it, I don't care if my family has cut all ties to me because I'm in love with another girl, I don't care if my mother refuses to see me until I 'come to my senses' as she says, all I want is to be with you Chiyo-Hime, I love you very much." Dante said kissing Chiyoki long after she spoke.

"Even if I will live for all eternity, and you'll die long before me?" Chiyoki asked insecurity in her ashen purple eyes.

"Even if you lived past eternity." Dante replied, good humor in her light gray eyes, snuggling closer to Chiyoki.

"There is no way to live past eternity, Dante-Chan, eternity is forever... Do you want to know about my power?" Chiyoki said, patting Dante on the head.

"Yes I would in fact, and I already knew that." Dante answered, scowling at her lover all traces of good humor gone from her eyes.

"Okay... well I could turn someone into a vampire, not all vampires can do that just us purebloods. purebloods have no human blood in their veins, meaning no humans in their families, the ones with some human blood coursing through their veins, are called aristocrats there's more aristocrats than there are purebloods.

"Any questions?" Chiyoki suddenly asked, because of her lover's confused look on her face.

"Um... Yes could you turn me into a vampire?" Dante asked, kissing Chiyoki's lips then her neck.

" Yeah I could if I wanted to, it would hurt though..." Chiyoki informed her, pressing her lips to her lover's neck, fangs bared.

Dante nodded and Chiyoki sank her fangs into her neck. The next thing Dante noticed when she came to was Chiyoki's expression, an expression that showed fear, sadness, and hope.

"What?" Dante asked brushing tears off Chiyoki's eyes that she hadn't see before.

"It's nothing."

Dante then realized that she was, one in a strange house, and two - probably the most important- she was so thirsty that her throat felt dry.

"I'm thirsty." Dante said it was fraised more like a question than just saying it.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water." Chiyoki said, getting up and waking out of the room.

Chiyoki was taking too long so Dante decided to get up, just then a breeze blew through the open window, Dante smelled something delicious and she suddenly turned into a Level E, she went after it then and massacred the entire town.

Chiyoki suddenly smelled blood and jumped out the window, only to find a Level E version of her lover.

"I'm sorry I must do this, but I must..." Chiyoki said, she reached into Dante's chest and ripped out her heart, as tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain.

 **THE END**

 **I Am So Glad You Chose To Read This! And like I Said Before So Sorry About The Name Mess Up Please Review If You Want To And Check Out Some Of My Other Fanfics 3**

 **Chiyoki: Can I Ask You Something?**

 **Me: Uh... Sure I Guess**

 **Chiyoki: Why Did You Even Say You Own Kiyoshi When He Dosen't Even Show Up In This Fanfic?**

 **Me: That's Simple He's Going To Show Up In The Next Story I Write.**

 **Dante: Why Did I Have To Die?**

 **Me: Because It Was Important For The Story, You'll See.**

 **Dante: You Had Better Not Kill My Cousin To, I Adore Him, And You HAD BETTER NOT MAKE HIM CHIYO-HIME'S NEW LOVER, THAT'S WHY YOU KILLED ME ISN'T IT?!**

 **Me: ...**

 **Dante: YOU'D BETTER NOT, AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KILLING CHIYO-HIME EITHER!**

 **Me: ...**

 **Dante: YOU'RE NOT ALLOW, GOT IT!**

 **Me: You Talk Too Much For A Dead Level E, Please Go Back To Being Dead.**

 **Dante & Chiyoki: *Gasp* **

**Chiyoki: That Was Kinda Mean, Apologize! Now!**

 **Me: Why Should I?**

 **Chiyoki: Because I Said So *Glass Breaks In The Background***

 **Me: Okay, Okay, Calm Down Chiyoki... I'm Sorry Dante But Seriously Go Back To Being Dead, You're Not Allowed To Be Alive After The End Of That Story.**

 **Dante: *Pouts, Then Dies Again* Okay Thanks To Anyone Who Read This Please Be Nice If You Comment 3**


End file.
